Fate: Twisted Destinies
by Willy Vereb
Summary: AU. With the arrival of a certain blond knight, Emiya Shirou's normal life turns upside down. The fateful encounter drastically changes not only his but everyone's destiny. Is it for the better or the worse? Only time can tell. R&R. Updated 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1: A might be usual day

**DISCLAIMER:** Fate/Stay Night, it's story and it's characters are TypeMOON's and Kinoko Nasu's possessions. I don't take any credit of creating them.

**Fate/Twisted Destinies:**

_Decades of peace suddenly end  
And the Sword of Victory finally descend  
The Country of Gold meets the blight  
While an ancient curse come into light  
Chaos, war and a new era given to birth  
All because of a short journey of a girl  
Wanderer against destiny visits the word of old  
Trying to change which is already foretold  
Fates changing as the prophecy comes true  
A frail apprentice reveals the bewildering truth  
As the happenings decide the fate of two worlds  
A Royalty of Dragons decapitates the King of Gold._

**Chapter One: A might be usual day:**

A silent night at the winter of Fuyuki City. It's surprising that a city with such little fame and importance would soon be giving place to something which determines not one but the fate of two worlds. But it happens regardless. A hole opens up in the empty space somewhere at one of the backyards of Miyama Town. It starts up as a small point of light but slowly gets bigger and bigger. Like doorway to sun bright white light radiates out of it. As it became large enough an armored feet takes a step out of it. Soon a leg belonging to that feet gets revealed which is followed by the rest of the human figure. Just a second after the strange figure's arrival the hole closes without a single trace. Strange is maybe a bit of exaggeration. Inappropriate of time is a much better term. The body encased in an ornate, but somehow simple armor which also includes an armored skirt to protect the thigh area better. She's arrived. She because despite the ambiguous nature of the armor her revealed face is definitely of a woman's. Stern and unfaltering, but also has the features of gentleness and noble aura. A blond knight, because such person should definitely be a knight has arrived.

"Kuh-"

A sudden strike of pain. It's an injury from a fight not a long time ago. Her originally shining and flawless armor is dirtied and has various cracks. The most noticeable one is also the source of her recent pain. A wound from a spear on her shoulder. The strike had such strong force her armor gave in without much resistance. It is a miracle she's even able to walk straight with an injury like that. But the female knight manages to keep her composure and control her breathing.

After all she has to. She's being pursued. It's obvious. Why else she would be there in such a place? She has to hide herself and rest. She's almost at her limit of reserves and the wound on her shoulder is giving worries even to her. The only question is how much time she has. She managed to shake off her pursuers for a while, but for how long? Two days at most, nothing more. But she won't be defeated that easy even in this condition. She'll fight for as long as she has air to breathe; maybe for even longer.

* * *

Nightmare…There are many kinds of nightmares. Some people live their life as a nightmare, only finding peace in their dreams. Some people can't even in their dreams. Compared to them I am lucky to have only nightmares in my dreams. Always seeing the same. A burning field; screams of terror and sounds of utter confusion. A huge rain of fire which consumes everything in sight. Creatures I can only see in fictions. Strangely I can even feel the hot air and the smells of burning and smoke around me. But despite the fact I am standing in the very middle of this horror I remain unaffected and unnoticed.

Just like I am a mere observer. It's quite right actually. After all there's no way such outrageous thing can happen in reality. So it must be just a mere fantasy of mine. The scene is ridiculous, but everything still feels real. I doubt I have such vivid imagination to think out a nightmare like that. Then it can be something from my past? Impossible, but I don't have a way to know…

[Shhh]

It's the silent sound of the sliding door. Someone has entered.

I do nothing. I hear the approaching heavy footsteps.

"Wake up, Shirou."

I hear the serious, but kind voice of my father, Emiya Kiritsugu.

"Mm...Good morning."

I'm still lying on the tatami mat and not really ready to wake up. I take a look at him. He's fully dressed and ready.

"Business trip again?"

It isn't a complaint like it was few years before. Just simple words asking for confirmation.

"Right. Sorry Shirou for leaving you alone like this again."

And how can I complain when he seems so regretful of doing so? I know the best if he could he would never part from us. He works hard to earn enough for us to live. I am well aware of that.

"Nevermind. I take good care of Illya."

For a moment his eyes widen in surprise. Then he smiles even brighter than usual.

"Good to hear. You've grown up to be a quite dependable big brother."

"Don't mention it. Isn't it natural to be that way? I am not lowlife to leave my family alone. You know it the best, father."

How can I be? I can be only thankful to them. My family has a great part of making me the one I am now. I would never forgive myself if I were forget that.

"Such good words...But are you okay being like this? You know Sakura is there soon."

He says it while points at me. More properly at the sheet I am covering myself with. I get it instantly.

"Shi-!"

As I was fired from a gun I jump out of bed with full force. I might've overslept? How can it be? Damn it!

"You should've told so before...!"

I hurriedly run to the drawers. Change clothes, change clothes… Oh there it is!

"Hey,Shirou-"

I hardly hear him. I am busy changing. Damn, I have to make breakfast too. Is Illya up? She should be. Damn that nightmare. It only happens once a week recently but still-

"Hey! Wait Shirou!"

"What is it?"

I have just jumped into my trousers. Taking up my shirt is the next.

"Haha. Calm down! It was only a joke."

"What?"

I have a hard time keeping up with him. What did he say?

" It's only 5:40. You have more than half a hour until she comes. Calm down a little."

My mind freezes. What? It was only a joke!? Father has quite a twisted way of joking.

"Aagh!... It wasn't funny! What if it were real? I couldn't bear that embarrassment. Stop with jokes like that!"

"Well, it was actually really funny to see you all fired up; especially just after I mentioned a girl's name."

I know what he's thinking. It's not like that! Not at all!

"You know the best it isn't like that, Father. She's a junior of mine. She lives nearby and goes to the same club as me. That's all."

Father raises his eyebrows.

"Really?...Well, if you're serious you have still a long way to go until adulthood."

He says it in a playful tone. I don't get what he's saying. Maybe it's another one of his jokes.

"Ah...But after seeing you like this I have little worries leaving you and Illya alone. If you have any problems just call Fujimura Sensei for help."

Anything but that!...If anything my problems would double with her around. Fujimura Taiga is my father's old acquaintance. It's not as if she's a bad person. She's really good natured, full of energy, but clumsy, a blabbermouth and sometimes as childish as a grade schooler. To add she's a real glutton. She eats three times of the amount of an average person at the very least. I would be eternally imprisoned at the kitchen if I would ever want to satisfy her incredible hunger. But it's sure people are never bored with her around. She always takes up a new weird habit every week and livens up the conversations. Anywhere she goes she brings her cheerful spirit. But still she's anything but responsible adult.

"What's with that clouded expression of yours?"

"...Nothing. Nothing at all."

" Alright. Now I am off. Please wake up Illya before you leave, okay?"

"You can count on me, Father."

Hearing that, he leaves my room. I hear the heavy sound of his boots walking in the hallway and the sound of the door shutting. He left the house.

"Riight!... Time to work!"

I stretch out my arms and leave out a lengthy yawn. I have much to do.

...

"Alright."

I am done with the boxed lunches and also with the breakfast. All is left to set the table. It's time to wake Illya up.

I silently approach her room. I open the sliding door.

"Illya, are you awake?"

No response. She's sleeping peacefully. It's a reassuring thing but also gives me a bit of guitly feeling now. But it's time. Otherwise Illya would be late from school.

"Wake up Illya. Breakfast is ready."

"Ahww-"

Her eyelashes move a little as she murmurs something. She hears me but she wants to sleep a little bit more. It seems it's time for my trump card. I took me years to perfect it.

"Illya, I am going. If you want to eat alone then..."

Heartless, but effective.

"Please no, Oni-chan! Don't leave me alone!"

As usual this phrase always works. She jumps out of the bed. Illya is more fragile and younger than me or Father so she sleeps in her own small bed instead of on the hard tatami.

"Good morning, Illya!"

"Good morning Shirou!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Absolutely!"

She doesn't need to ascertain me. Her cheerful smile is the proof enough of that.

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the kitchen then. See you soon!"

I leave her room. Before I pass the door I take a glance back, seeing her already out of bed.

...

We're eating. Meanwhile Illya's favorite series the 'Magical Girl Kaleido Ruby' is running.

Illya is staring straight at the TV screen. She hardly takes a look on the food.

"Illya, eat your breakfast."

"...Ahw. Don't be mean, Oni-chan! This is the best part"

She said the same thing a few minutes ago.

"I am not mean with you. Father asked me to take care of you. I can't be calm until you eat your breakfast you know. So be a good girl and eat it."

"Why?"

"Please, Illya. I am already in late."

I am short on time. I have only 15 minutes until Sakura comes. I need to be ready soon. And 'being ready' also means Illya eating her breakfast properly. I am almost done with mine while Illya has much to go. Luckily the show is going to end soon. As Illya is done with the food I have to wash the dishes and get ready.

...

All is done. Sakura arrives soon. Her full name is Tohsaka Sakura and she's living in the western mansion a few streets away from there, on the top of the hill. She's my junior and she's also a member of the same Archery Club I am part of. We're on good terms for quite a while.

"Ah, Senpai?"

"Uhm…Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning, Senpai."

She greets me faintly smiling as usual.

"Oni-chan!"

Illya is running to give me a last greeting before I go to school. She runs as hard as she can as if I would leave if she were even a second late. With such speed it's natural she ends up colliding into my right leg like a little cannonball.

"Ugh!...Hey Illya!"

She's small, but with such speed even I was almost taken down by her. It was sudden also. Now, she hugs my leg strongly, not wanting me to leave.

"Hello, Ilya-chan!"

Sakura tries to greet her. Illya glares at Sakura and strengthens her grip on my legs. I don't know why but somehow she doesn't like Sakura. No matter how hard she tries, Illya doesn't really want to accept her. I can't understand why.

"Greet her nicely, Illya. Please."

"...Okay."

Illya seems somehow down now, but she complies. But first she takes another intent glare on Sakura.

"Good Morning..."

She finally says it though reluctantly. But her expression changes quickly as she's looking at me.

"Hey, Oni-chan! When are you coming back to home?"

"I have afternoon practices also so at about four or a bit later. Be good and wait for Fuji-Nee to pick you up. I promise I come back as soon as I can. Is it good?"

"Yeah. Hurry back home, Oni-chan!"

She releases my leg, letting me go.

My father has probably already given Fuji-Nee the task of taking Illya to school. She's only a 4th grader and we can't let her go to school alone yet. It's too dangerous. Though I can't trust Fuji-Nee either. I can't help but to think that something might happen to Illya as long as Fuji-Nee is around. But I can't question my father's decision. He isn't the kind of man to make irresponsible choices. I trust him even if I can't trust Fuji-Nee.

"Goodbye, Illya!"

"Goodbye, Illya-chan!"

"Goodbye, Oni-chan!"

With that, we take our leave. The school is about 15 minute away from there. We can walk calmly without the need to hurry.

"I can't understand why she can't accept you. I mean it isn't like you are a stranger. I am going to speak with Illya after school."

Unusually, I break the silence and start up the conversation. Both I and Sakura aren't the talkative type. Casual talk isn't the forte of either of us. But now Illya's attitude really bothers me.

"No. Don't mind it. I am already used to it."

Sakura says it but her head stays downcast.

"What? You shouldn't. You're helping us out since 2 years. I am grateful for it and I think Illya's thankful too. I can't understand why she's acting like this. You're almost like a family member now."

Sakura's cheeks are reddening suddenly. I might have said something strange. But it is the truth after all.

Sakura is helping us out to keep up the mansion. For our small family managing such a large place is kind of problematic. I am still wondering why Father bought such a huge Japanese house. It's almost as big as a hotel!  
Sakura cleans, does the laundry or even cooks for us occasionally since 2 years. Though in the later she needed my help at the beginning. It isn't like she didn't have the skill in cooking, but she was used to Western dishes. Our family is used to Japanese dishes and she asked my help to learn how to make them. She progressed well and now she's almost as good as me, her teacher in it.

"Uhm, Senpai. How's Illya-chan? Is she alright?"

She asks it suddenly after a bit of silence.

"Yeah. As you saw she's perfectly healthy now. She wasn't ill since a month or so. I hope it'll really stay that way."

Illya has a weak body. She gets sick really easily and the doctor visits her three times a week to check up on her. Luckily its summer now and there's a smaller chance she gets a cold or anything similar.

"I see. I am glad to hear it."

Sakura seems relieved. She reaches for her hair absentmindedly. I take a glance on her and the smooth skin on the neck area catches my eye. Perhaps I quickly notice what I am doing and instantly turn away.

"Huh? What is it, Senpai?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all."

Honestly, Sakura is beautiful. She and her sister, Rin are probably the two best looking girls in the school. Her silky black hair and smooth skin, her azure-like eyes. To add recently she's starting to grow on a certain area and become more feminine. Even her casual movements can be problematic nowadays.

"Uhm-"

It isn't her fault, but mine of course. She kindly offered her help and now I am having such improper thoughts. I feel guilty about this. Usually I am fine, but when I get caught off guard like this then just like now, I blush… does it make me despicable?

* * *

We're at the school finally. Walk through the entrance and head for the archery dojo.  
As we enter the building…

"Hello! You're together as usual."

The last part had a noticeable strange tone. She's Mitsuzuri Ayako, the captain of the Archery Club. A kind of tomboyish girl with good dose of interest in martial arts.

"Alright. Shirou can you help me to prepare the bows. You two are the first to arrive."

She meant after herself as she always comes to the practice much earlier.

" Mitsuzuri-senpai! I want to help out too!"

Sakura has a surprising request from Mitszuri-senpai

"Oh-ho. No. There's no need of it. We're going to be done with it soon. And anyways it's not fitting for a girl like you to do such hard work."

Well, Mitsuzuri is a girl also. But I decided to not mention this little detail.

"No. I am fine. Mitsuzuri-senpai, please let me do it!"

I am honestly surprised. Sakura is now exchanging glares with Mitsuzuri-senpai. I sense the tense aura building up around them. I don't know why, but Sakura wants to helps us out suddenly. Perhaps it I have no objections. After a bit of staring contest Sakura emerges victorious.

"Yeez...you and your sister are sure alike. I would've never guessed you two have so much similarity. Usually you act in a really different way."

Sakura's stern expression is disappearing too.

"Huh?"

"Alright I let you do it. We might finish it faster that way."

Mitsuzuri-senpai admits her defeat finally.

...

After about 20 minutes we're done with all of them. We checked the bows, fixed the strings, ordered the targets and even cleaned up a little. Sakura really was a great help. We're checking the uniforms currently when Shinji comes in.

"Hello. Good morning."

"Hello. I see you didn't come alone, Shinji."

Mitsuzuri-senpai greets Shinji and his company, a few first year girls. They're the members of the Archery Club of course and they can be often seen with him.

"Of course. You shouldn't expect less from me. As a Vice-President I have the duty of gathering and guiding the members, right?"

"Yeah...But if you're so diligent to work then you should've come earlier. Don't brag about your position and get to work."

"Tch."

Mitsuzuri-senpai's comment makes Shinji feel annoyed. He and Mitsuzuri-senpai don't get along well. Since the beginning there's a constant enmity between them.

"... Shirou, I have few things to speak with you."

He asks me suddenly and leads me to the far corner of the dojo. As we're outside the sight of others I ask him.

"What do you like to ask?"

"You came to school with Sakura, right?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Did she speak about her sister?"

"Ah. About Tohsaka-san, right?"

"Who else, you idiot! Back to the topic…"

"No. She probably is coming to school at about eight as always. But you should give up on her."

Shinji has a crush on Sakura's older sister, Rin. She's a model student and an idol of the school so it isn't a strange thing for Shinji to come after the best. He's a good friend of mine and asked for my help. Still, it really amazes me to see him like this. He is like a playboy, always hanging out with women, but never being serious about any of them. Now it seems he's serious about Rin. Shinji is a good student and one of the most popular boys at school so he believed it would be a childs play to get her. But Rin turned him down coldly. To be exact twice so far. But he still doesn't give up. I am helping him with sharing every information I get about Rin, but to be honest I am not much of a help.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion! But it seems your help is as useless as always... Nevermind. Bye."

He turns around and leaves.

"What's up with him?"

Maybe he confessed the third time yesterday? If so... I am sure of the outcome.

...

The practice ends. Sakura and I part and I walk in the school corridors. There's still some time before the homeroom starts I decide to go to my classroom in the end. Hopefully Issei is there.

But on the corner I meet with someone I didn't except.

"Good morning. What are you doing there, Emiya-kun?"

Tohsaka Rin, Sakura's sister. The top idol of the school. In many ways she's the complete opposite of Sakura. Confident, cold and serious. She usually has an aura which makes her unapproachable. I have to admire Shinji's bravery for being even able to talk with her.

"Ah, Good morning, Tohsaka-san. Nothing. Nothing really."

Her sudden appearance makes me feel awkward.

"Really? Good for you, Emiya-kun. How was the archery practice?"

I calm myself down and answer.

"It went well. Sakura was in a really good shape."

Hearing her sister's name she's smiling a bit.

"I see."

A different voice sounding behind me. It soon gets accompanied with a hand lying on my shoulder. Looking back I see a familiar face.

"Oh, Good Morning, Issei."

Ryoudou Issei, a friend and classmate of mine. He's the president of the student council. His sudden appearance surprises me; but him interrupting Tohsaka even more. Only the teachers and few students dare to speak with her. And now Issei just interrupts her, hardly showing any kind of respect.

"Homeroom soon starts. We should be in the class"

He looks serious. He hardly takes a glance at Tohsaka.

"Yeah. You're right."

I answer a bit weakly.

"And I believe Tohsaka-san has to do the same."

He's glaring intently at Tohsaka now.

„You're right, Ryoudo-kun. Then I take my leave. Bye"

She leaves and we're walking to the classroom.

...

The homeroom starts, but the teacher is nowhere to be seen. I sit silently, waiting. Suddenly I hear the quickly clapping footsteps of someone running at the corridors. The sound is approaching. Few seconds later the door flies open and our homeroom teacher jumps in with full momentum like some wild animal chased by hungry lions.

She stops and pants heavily.

" Hah, Hah. I am still in time, right?"

Yes. She's Fuji-Nee. I forgot to mention she's also my homeroom teacher. To note it isn't rare for her to be late like this at all.

...

Homeroom ends. Everything went as usual. Usually I go straight home after school, but at Wednesdays and Thursdays I have also afternoon practice at the Archery Club to attend. I like archery so it isn't much of a problem for me. Illya should be waiting for me at home already. Her classes are usually ending a bit earlier than mine and Fuji-nee took her home already.  
A cold shiver runs through my spine.

Well, I hope Fuji-Nee won't forget taking Illya home...

I got to the archery dojo's entrance. It's still a bit early for the start but I think I might be able to help Mitsuzuri-senpai there. I open the door and enter. As I'm walking I hear Mitsuzuri-senpai talking with someone behind the wall.

"Right. It's no good if I don't get one so awesome you will admit your defeat completely to me. I want you to beg on your knees for forgiveness."

It's a declaration of challenge? Though I don't feel any kind of animosity in her words.

"Sure. I am certain in my victory. I am not going to lose to you."

Tohsaka-san? What is she doing there? Did she come to see how Sakura is doing? Maybe, but why are they sounding so friendly with each other? I've never heard about Tohsaka-san and Mitsuzuri-senpai being friends before. Maybe they aren't despite the way they're talking. But actually I didn't hear either of them talking this way before. Like they're two different person.

"You sure sound confident. Are you having someone already in your mind?"

I can't understand the topic of their conversation.

"!!"

A sudden realization. Why am I eavesdropping on them? Am I some kind of stalker or voyeur? Damn...

I've decided to come out behind the wall and greet them casually like I just came there. I can't tell them the truth.

"Not at all. Just…huh? Emiya-kun?"

Tohsaka-san suddenly noticed me as I came out from behind the wall. Mitsuzuri-senpai catches on fast and greets me.

"Hello, Emiya. Are you here to help."

Yeah. Good afternoon, Mitsuzuri-senpai. Good afternoon, Tohsaka-san. Why are you here ont he practice. Because of Sakura?

"Ah…No. I just have to talk with Mitsuzuri-senpai about a few things. That's all. I take my leave now. Goodbye Mitsuzuri-senpai, Emiya-kun!"

Tohsaka-san is acting strange. Something is wrong with her. I don't have the chance to ask because she left as soon as she said goodbye.

"Oh…So that's how it is."

Mitsuzuri-senpai is sounding a bit strange.

"Did you say something, Mitsuzuri-senpai?"

"Ah, nothing. I was just talking to myself... Still it seems I have to be more serious. She unexpectedly has quite a card."

I don't get what she's saying about. It should be related to their talk from before.

"Uhm…Senpai; why are you glaring at me?"

* * *

The orange-crimson-like light of the sunset. It's winter so it's natural for the sun setting at such an early time. A small figure keeps leaping from rooftop to rooftop. It happens silently as if just the wind passes through. In contrast a blue figure is following her trail, jumping at a similar pace. Every single time as the tall man lands an obvious thumping sound spreads like some kind of rhythm.  
At last the blue man gets close enough to get out the image of the frame he's chasing for a while now. Golden locks of hair and her armor which matches her noble aura. Yes, it's her.

"You won't get away from me, Princess!"

Hearing it the one just called as 'princess' is taking up her pace. She has to shake him off. She has to. But she's close to her limit of stamina. If she wouldn't have suffered that wound she should be able to face him head-on and defeat him without much of a problem. But the tables were turned. Now she's the one has to flee. But for how long? Her chaser obviously has no problems keeping up with her. He's really fast.

"Uh-"

Truth to be told; she can still defeat him. She's still better at fighting even in her weakened state. But her enemy is using a special spear. She can't let herself to be harmed by it. Fighting against him would be a gamble. And while she has no idea how long it takes when other chasers going to show up, she shouldn't take such a gamble. But also she has no way to run away. Then...  
The deep blue color of the night already dominates the sky. She made her choice.

She changes course middle in the air and lands on an empty alleyway. She's decided to face her chaser. The man in blue jumps down, just a few meters from the girl.

"Ah. I see. You had enough of this cat-mouse play, isn't it?"

He seems to be relaxed, though in a battle-ready pose. His spear is ready to strike the girl down at any minute. She only answers with a glare full of intent.

"To be honest I started getting bored too. If you keep this up for another hour I might've been given up."

He's obviously lying. Abandoning his mission would mean only death to him. He knows that full well.

"Ah. It seems the wound I gave you the other time is still the same as usual. Is it hurt?"

He seems to take sadistic joy at intimidating her. The blue fighter takes a look on the girl's injured shoulder. The hole caused by the spear can't be seen, but the bandage hiding it is red from blood. It's still bleeding. The wound hasn't closed even an inch since then despite the girl's best effort.

"Well, We should start it, Princess Arthuria. Or should I call you Queen Arthuria Pendragon now?"

"Wha-"


	2. Chapter 2: Wild Dream

**Author's Notes: **_It took long but here's the second chapter. I was full of exams and I couldn't work much on the chapters._

**Chapter Two: W****ild dream**

"Wha-?"

The blond knight seems to be taken aback. How did he call her a while before?

"Why is that surprise of yours for? Maybe I got the wrong person. Hey, you're Arthuria Pendragon, right?"

"-"

No response. The one called as Arthuria fully understood the meaning of the words she heard. The way he called her can mean only one thing.

"If you still wonder then I think I could tell you. Your father, King Uther is dead. That old man held out for too long I have to say."

The man in blue told this in an unfitting lighthearted manner. He feels no honor for the girl's deceased father, nor compassion. Arthuria's face remains stiff, bearing little emotion like nothing's happened. Though she can lie to the man before her but she can't lie to her heart. She's burning inside. Hearing her father's death shouldn't be surprising to her. She knew something like that would happen sooner or later. She left Albion knowing she would never see his face ever again. She believed she's prepared for this. But reasoning is hardly effective against the feelings inside her.

"Hey! Are you hearing me at all?"

The blue armored soldier's voice feels annoyed.

"-"

No response. She keeps her stance but her mind is elsewhere.

"Are you forgetting where you are? You seem to be really similar to your father."

This managed to wake up Arthuria at last. The man could've killed him if he wanted to while she stayed deep in her thoughts. She gets a hold of herself and tries to suppress the feeling for now. She's in front of a dangerous enemy. The man of course doesn't stop.

"He dared to challenge His Highness in a duel. What a fool! I heard the fight didn't even last a second. Heck, people would expect something different from an event as such. That fool of a king obviously needed to know his place before challenging a living god ."

At least he died a honorable death. Arthuria feels relieved knowing it. But Lancer's disrespectable speech irritated her greatly. On the top of that he brought up 'that person'. 'That person' is the figure responsible all her country's recent suffering and sorrow. Someone she won't forgive, not matter what. Arthuria can't help but feel anger boiling inside her every single time she's reminded of him. Her hatred reflects on her intent gaze she's showing to her opponent.

"Oh? Are you ready to fight at last? Good. Let's begin with the formalities first. I am the Lancer of the 9th Company. You don't need to know more."

"Arthuria Pendragon, the 47th successor of the throne of Albion. "

Arthuria answered straight as her honor dictated. The man in blue is smiling as a response.

"It's always a pleasure to fight with a royalty like you. Here I come, Princess!"

The man kicked himself off the ground with his lance pointed at Arthuria. It's a ferocious leap not unlike of a predator animal's. She braces herself, ready to receive the attack.

* * *

The afternoon practice ends. I walk home with Sakura today. It's dark and the street lights are already on We don't have a certain topic to talk about. Actually I feel a bit tense too. I can't bring up thing for conversation. We're just walking silently. I don't really mind it though.

"Ah."

Sakura suddenly stops.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. My house is at the opposite direction, up on the hill. We need to part, Senpai."

Just now I realize we're already there. Sakura lives in an elegant Western style house the opposite side of Miyama Town. My house is on the right while hers is on the left from this crossroad.

"Yes. You're right."

I know. I know but something keeps me from moving. Maybe Sakura is the same way as she's just looking at me.

"Is something bothering you, Senpai?"

Sakura can be sharp when it comes to emotions. You really can't hide much from her.

"Well, it's dangerous for a girl to walk alone on the streets in the dark. I think I should escort you home afterall."

Sakura's eyes widen.

"But…"

"I would be a pretty bad Senpai if I leave you walk alone now. It is only natural to look after for my kouhai."

"Yeah. It's simply natural for Senpai…"

"What is it, Sakura?"

She bowed her head down and I couldn't hear what she said.

"Nothing. I am happy for Senpai's concern, but you promised Illya-chan to be at home as soon as you can. I can't be as selfish to make you brake this promise."

"But.-"

I tried to bring up something as an opposition but nothing reasonable came to my mind.

"Senpai shouldn't worry. The streets are safe and I didn't hear of any crimes happening here. I'll be fine. Senpai should hurry home to Illya-chan. Your sister is anxiously waiting ."

"Well, it's true. What am I thinking… "

There's nothing I can do. Even Sakura herself opposes the idea. Honestly, I don't know what came to me. This is the first time I asked something like this.

"Goodbye, Sakura. Be careful!"

"I will. Goodbye, Senpai!"

We part. I am watching her back until she reaches the corner of the street. Then I turn the opposite direction and walk home.

I take a shortcut at the back-alleys. I rarely walk there, but today I promised Illya to be at home sooner. I should keep that promise otherwise she gets angry.

[Clank! Rumb..!Clack!]

I hear strange sounds from somewhere. I decide to check the source of it.

"Haaah! "

[Clank! Clack!]

I am near. I hear it. It's from the next corner. I turn in but I the sight I see freezes me in one place.  
Two people are fighting, but it isn't your usual fight. A knight with sword and a warrior with spear duel to death.

[Clanck!]

Just a while ago the knight hurled back the spearman at least five meters away. He did it like it's the natural way of deflecting the man's charge.

But the spearman quickly recovers and like a ball he sprung back at swordsman from the nearby wall as it was nothing! The scene seems totally unreal to me. It's like the swordsman in the heavy armor has a racket and the spear-fighter is a huge tennis ball he's tossing around. Though I can't really say who's on the winning side.

[Clack! Rumb…!Clack!]

The moves of the two men are one thing, but their appearances seem to be also totally out of place to me. Their armor isn't like anything you can see in museums. More like it originates from some fantasy game. This is it. It can be only a dream. I rub my eyes, trying to wake up from this dream.

"Huh?"

Nothing happens. I am still seeing this dream. The spearman seems to have given up with those reckless attacks and now trying to overpower his opponent in melee. They move at incredible speeds. The man with the spear maybe has the upper hand there, but the knight parries every single one of his attacks for now. He isn't look cornered at all. But if it's the matter of endurance I believe the spearman has the victory on the long run.

[Clanck! Slish! Clanck! Clack! Slish! Clank!]

It's the sound of the endless exchange of blows. Every swing is intense enough to cause flashes of sparks running around the fighters. I still can't move of the awe. How long I am staring at them? I don't know. I can't take my eyes off them to check the time. Luckily they didn't notice my presence either. I can hardly follow their movements, only seeing the constant sparks flying around now. The sparks are getting closer…

'What?'

They are getting closer! I should hide somewhere. It's too late to run away. I have to gather up my strength and hide myself somewhere. I have nothing to do with this fantasy fight. I am only an observer. But seeing the intensity of their duel I would be mince meat if I get caught up between their fight.

"Ghh."

The blood starts to pump in my muscles again. I manage to hide just in time. A large trash container serves both as my hiding place and my shield against the backslashes of those ferocious attacks.

"Haah!"

I hear their voices more clearly. The knight with the sword is short in stature. Now as I can make a closer look he even looks really young; probably even younger than me.

"Oreyaa! Hah!"

The spearman isn't sound too old either. And at the minute-like moments I see his face don't really contradicts that image either. He's larger, at least a head higher than me. He barely wears any armor compared to the knight. Also it slowly seems the fight is turning out in his favor.

"Ha!"

Spear and sword clashes again and the knight manages to push the other away. He lands a few meters from the knight without much of a problem. Strangely he didn't start his next charge. He pants heavily; maybe he has to rest a bit.

"Hah-Hah!"

The knight is the same. He breathes even more heavily.

"Not bad. You put up a quite strong resistance. I feel relieved to know you still have that much strength. I feared that wound I gave you before has done you in almost completely."

The spearman talks to the knight. He looks confident. His spear is ready to strike anytime.

"-"

The knight remains silent. He managed control his breath properly now. He has a blond hair and…wait! He's a She! A female knight! The realization is sudden and I wonder how I haven't noticed it already.

"-"

Honestly, I am shocked. She looks about 14 years old, though her expression is extraordinary mature. Her face is pure despite the scale of the fight. She has large emerald-green eyes and her golden hair is clamped together into a braid, fixed in the form resembling a snail's spiral on the back of her head. Honestly, I barely know a thing about hairstyles so I can't tell much about it. Like the spearfighter she definitely isn't a Japanese, or even Asian.

The situation isn't the best but I have to admit she's beautiful. Her eyes are almost literally burning of her will. It's almost like she's saying:  
'I won't give up even in death.'  
She will keep resisting until she has air to breathe. She never gives up. Her determination is probably the only thing keeps her standing. She's like an illustration from a picture book. My sense of reality crumbles on a different way now.

"Guh-"

Blood is coming out from the knight. I just notice the huge injury at her shoulder. Is she fighting with that injury the whole time? Impossible! She couldn't be!

"Oh? It's no good, Princess. You shouldn't move around that much with an injury like that. You fought well. I am merciful and let you give yourself up. I forgot my manners when I decided to fight with you at such state. So put down your sword and follow me nicely. His Highness should be impatient to meet you again."

I can't figure out what they are talking about. I believe it's all just a dream. But my fantasy dream starts to get wilder and wilder. I hope I wake up soon…

"Haaah!"

The knight suddenly charges to attack the spearman. Maybe she reacted to his provocation?

[Clank!]

Despite her effort even I see that she's lacking the energy she had before. The man brushes her first attack off and then easily deflects the following. She's charging to her death. Her enemy is in control of the situation completely.

"Gah-"

It isn't surprising that she was defeated in the end. Her movements became more and more sluggish. The spearman put her to the ground with a strong thrust with his spear's shaft at her stomach. The force sends her about 10 meters away. She even releases the grip on her sword which lands on the container I am hiding behind.

"-"

There's no question about it. This is the end. The girl can't stand up anymore. She's exhausted and probably doesn't even have the energy to move a muscle.

"This is the end, Princess. Your courage is commendable, but you're finished."

The man with the spear knows this fact even better than me. He slowly walks to the helpless body of the girl.

"Your _Shi_ reserves are almost depleted. I can feel it. But I know your kin possesses a few strange powers so…"

The man raises his spear and…

[Splash]

Thrusts it directly into the girl's right leg.

"Gaah!-"

The painful voice of the girl reverberates in my head. What am I doing? Nothing. I can't do a thing. I can't even move. Why?

"-"

Out of the fear maybe? No! It's the feeling of being helpless. The happenings around me are a way too incredible. That's why I am paralyzed. That's why I believe this is just a dream. Just a mere fantasy of mine…

"The hell with this…"

I whisper it silently to myself out of anger and irritation.

"Gaaah!"

Her cry gets even lauder. The man twirls the tip of lance in her wound mercilessly. It is like he's enjoying it. I can't stand this. I can't stay low while seeing this torture. I can't stand seeing a scene like my usual nightmares.

I slowly stand up. It isn't like those nightmares. I can actually move this time!

It seems he hasn't noticed me yet. Even if this is just a mere fantasy I would never stand this. Never!

I walk out of the safety of the trash container. I see the sword. It's a weapon with a golden hilt and countless beautiful markings. But I don't have the time to wonder about this. I reach out my hand.

"Hey, child of _Ahatu_. I really hope you aren't serious. If you pick up that sword you're going to face a far worse fate than this princess over there, you know?"

He didn't take even a glance at me, but I am sure where those words were aimed at. Despite his warning I grab the sword's hilt and put up a fighting position.

"Ah…now you've done it. "

He pulls out his spear and faces me. The girl next to him is already unconscious.

"Maybe this little princess was too occupied with our duel, but I realized your presence since the beginning. I planned to play nice and let you slip, but I can't take lightly anyone who raises a weapon against me. I warned you-"

The next instant he's right in front of me. He slips through my lousy guard and thrusts his palm right at my stomach. I can't do a thing.

"Gah-!"

The air gets forced out of my lungs like an explosion. Its power sends me flying several meters.

"Is that all? Perhaps by just picking up a weapon doesn't make anyone a fighter. But how useless… I heard the dwellers of _Ahatu_ are all weaklings but this is beyond pathetic. I hardly feel any _Shi_ from you."

"Kuh-"

I try to stand up. My insides are burning and I can hardly breathe, but somehow I still manage it. Luckily I still feel the weight of that sword in my hand.

"Hoh? You have the spirit, at least. I guess I can play around a bit with you then. Don't worry I try to hold back the best I can. Brace yourself!"

The man charges at me again. He moves much slower than before. His first attack is a wide horizontal swing.

"Kah-!"

Is this serious? I parried it but the force was like a hit from sledgehammer. My shoulders are aching. But I can't rest. Here comes the next attack!

"Kuh-!"

Another heavy swing. My whole arm is burning of pain. Even if he's holding ba-

"Kaah-!"

I manage to parry the third attack. My enemy is a way over my caliber. Thankfully he takes a little stop now, joyfully watching my pathetic reactions.

"This is it? I really hope you have more energy than that."

I am panting heavily. I doubt my shoulders can withstand another volley like this. Being able to act in this nightmare seems to come with excessive pain. I am practicing Kendo, but against an opponent like this I can't really call that a skill. All I am doing is whacking this sword at the direction I see the spear's shaft coming. The reason why I am able to parry his attacks is because he's letting me to.

"I don't have time for this. Let's start the next round!"

"Kuh!-"

Those impossibly strong attacks are coming again. I parry the first hit. Soon comes the second. Then the third. After that the fourth one. His assault ends with the fifth attack now.

"Heh! Looks like you are surprisingly able to stand even after this."

I am surprised too. The hits didn't felt as strong as before. Maybe I start to get used to the pain in my arms.

"Should I be a bit more serious? You can call it a mercy of mine . "

I would never be able to understand the twisted way this man is thinking. Neither I have the strength to think. Here comes the third assault!

The swings are coming faster than before.

"Gah-!"

And with even more power. My shoulders are feeling like being dislocated from the impact. He launches the second one soon after but by some miracle my sword arrives just in time. Surprisingly the third attack is a thrust, but I deflect it successful-

"Gah!"

He suddenly hits me from the left, using the shaft of his spear. I feel my ribs breaking as I get thrown away by its overwhelming force.

"What are you doing? Get up! Stop fooling around with me!"

He sounds irritated. As I try to get up I see his angered face instead of the smiling expression he had a while before.

What happened? I have no idea. But my side is hurting like nothing ever before. But I am standing, already taking a stance.

"Bastard! You tried to play me for the fool! Playtime is over! I plunge your heart out here and now!"

I don't know how I made him upset but it looks like he's getting serious. I couldn't really fend of his assaults even when he was playing around. Now my death is sure. But I won't give up. For starters I've known this outcome since the beginning.

He kicks himself off the ground with incredible speed; ready to finish this with a single thurst and…

[Crash!]

Huh? What happened now? My body has somehow moved on its own. Next I see a blinding flash of light then the spearman suddenly jumps back, holding a broken spear. I can't tell if he's surprised or angry.

"I-Im-Impossible!"

His voice of disbelief reflects completely my expression. I shouldn't have reacted in time. And that light…what happened?

Suddenly I am starting to feel an oppressive force from somewhere. It's like a heavy wind, but without it's feeling of breeze. I can't explain it well. Just a few seconds later I notice an intense blue glow originating about dozens of meters away from the right side.

"Neun!"

The blue light approaches fast. I don't know why but I feel it's dangerous. I can't move in time, I raise my arm to protect my face, preparing for the worst.

"Hah!"

My opponent, the man formerly with the spear is much more faster and he can avoid the ball of light with a hair's breath. I survive it without a scratch. It wasn't aimed at me. The ball of energy flies through between us and harmlessly collides with the next wall. Strangely it didn't really make any noise.

"Shit! Are they here already? Looks like I've played around a way too much."

"Neun!"

He can't rest. Another glow and the next shot arrives.

"That girl…!"

He avoids the shot. He's about to make his own moves against the sudden ambush when…

"Sechs!"

The voice from the distance sounds somehow familiar. This time a whole volley of small light orbs are coming, raining at my opponent without a rest. He's definitely struggling to dodge those and it slowly but surely forces him to back off.

"Darn it! If only-"

He takes a last intense glare at me then retreats. He couldn't do much. The oppressive fire and his exhausted state couldn't leave him any other option. He retreated, leaving the female knight behind.

Despite my confusion I feel relieved but my sight gets blurry

"Guh-"

The pain I have repressed for so long is returning rapidly. I can barely stand.

[Clonk]

I thrust my borrowed sword to the ground and put my weight on it. The sword protecting me until now serves like makeshift walking stick.

"Hah! Hah!"

I can barely breathe. Every part of my body is hurting but my insides the most. I feel weak, really weak. I stare idly at the ground. I can't even have the strength to look up. I am fighting with the pain for every ounce of air.

"Emiya-kun?"

I hear that familiar voice much closer. It's a girl's. That's all I can tell. She can even be standing next to me it makes no difference. Especially now. It seems my fight was meaningless. I start to loose consciousness. If possible my grip on the sword gets even weaker…

[Thumb]

I fall face down. It was a miracle I survived against that man so far. But according to Father miracles don't exist. The thing we call miracle is like a loan which you need to pay back sooner or later. That's the rule of life. It seems I need to pay that loan back now.

"Emiya! Wake up! Damn! Why you? Why exactly you? She's going to be really sad-!"

The bearer of the voice is in a state of panic. Unfitting to the image I have of her. But it doesn't really matter.

* * *

Fire, roars and screams.

I see a fight crazier than the one before. It is that burning scene again. It's just like the continuation of my dream this morning. I see everyone on a blurry way, barely getting out their shape. Just like the usual. There's only one exception. A tall knight armored in black. In the middle of this chaos he is the only one isn't faltering. Be it a giant or a swarm of enemies. Be it even this huge firestorm he manages his stand, not letting anyone pass. He's always there where he's needed, where the hopelessness reaches its climax. His back armor serves as a light of hope. He is always fighting without a rest. His large sword cleaves anything he faces. Yes, that sword. Whether I see it my eyes are feeling like getting swallowed by it. I am fascinated by its beauty. I feel like capable to do anything if I were to hold it.

If anything I am thankful for these nightmares for seeing that man. I've seen him only a few times. Usually my nightmares are a way too brief to reach this scene. The first time I saw him was also the first time I ever had this dream. That night has completely changed my life. The way he stood up and fought regardless of the situation has moved me. I've decided to be like him. It was about 8 years ago. No matter how ridiculous it sounds. No matter hardness of the path which I should take with it. Even the fact him being a just a mere formation of my fantasy doesn't matter. I have decided; I will become a superhero. I will be someone who keeps up the hope even at the middle of darkness.

...

[Tak-Tak-Tak.]

I wake up and I hear the heavy ticking sound of a clock. I open my eyes.

"W-Where am I?"

I say that without thinking. If my memory serves well, I was lying at a cold alleyway just minute ago and close to dying. Instead I see the casual interior of a room. The surroundings look rather westernish making it sure it's not my room. The first strange thing I notice my normal breathing. The pain I felt just a while ago has almost wholly disappeared.

"Oh? Are you awake at last?"

I turn my head to the right, seeing a drawing desk with a girl sitting next to it.

"Tohsaka?"

My mind is in a bit of mess but she's sure Tohsaka-san. She's looking intently at me with her arms crossed.

"It seems your brain is still working, Emiya-kun."

She's smiling. I don't know her well, but I feel it's a bad thing. I glup reflexively. But my surprise and curiosity defeats my initial dread.

"Why are you here, Tohsaka-san?"

" Is this your first question? Why are you asking that!? Of course I am here! You are the strange for being taken here. For me staying here is natural."

I don't really get it, but it seems someone took me here. Wait! Natural for her that means…

"That means this is your bedroom, am I right?"

Her confident smile freezes and she's glaring at me.

"Of course not, you idiot! What kind of strange image you have of me. Why would I take you to my own bedroom?"

She suddenly explodes without warning.

" Sorry."

Hah… Let's forget it. You are at Aozaki-sensei's place. You don't know her, but she's been a teacher of mine since 5 years. She and I took you and the female knight lying there to this place."

Thanks to her explanation now I know how I got there. Also it gave me another realization…

"Were you the one chasing the blue warrior away?"

The female voice I heard back then fits perfectly with hers. She has to be, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.

"Have you just noticed? I thought you were aware of my presence even before that. I did but not only that. Your wounds were awful. I thought you were just fooling around seeing how well you parried his hits, but your bones were broken and your muscles were severed in many places. "

It sounds strange somehow. No matter how I look at it my body is fine now.

"Really? But I shouldn't be able to move with such injuries."

She glares at me again. She's still angry.

"Of course you can't! No one can walk around with that kind of injuries! Argh! …Seriously, you should've noticed by now."

My mind is a bit hazy and I can't think clearly.

"Noticed what?"

"What else? Your wounds have been healed. I cured your wounds using my magic. It was hard but it worked quite well for my first try at this area."

"Wait! Do you mean it was your first time healing someone?"

"Well, yes. I only had a slight chance to succeed but I did it. Just as I though, I can do anything if I try."

Hearing how close I was to death freezes my mind for a while. Seeing her all proud of her gamble isn't reassuring at all. I feel like a guinea pig suddenly.

"Why are you making that face? It can't be helped. Aozaki sensei was a way too busy treating the female knight we found next to you-"

"!!!"

I suddenly remember. That girl-knight I saw fighting a while ago. She suffered and I tried to protect her. She was overpowered and helpless against the blue warrior who took a great joy in her torture. I couldn't bear it anymore and challenged him.

"What is it Emiya-k-"

How could I forget it?

"Where is she? Where's that female knight now?"

I grab Tohsaka's shoulders and ask her almost hysterically.

"Calm down. I know how you feel, but…Wait! You don't know her name either?"

I nod quickly in agreement and release her shoulders.

" Ku-ku-huh! Incredible!"

Is she thinking it's joke? She's looking away and holds her head like she is having a headache.

"Is it strange to help someone in need?"

She's looking at me again but her face is half-buried in her right palm.

"It's definitely strange. Ku-huh. Are you an idiot? What kind of fool would sacrifice his life for a total stranger?"

She's mocking me again.

"Yes. Call me an idiot or whatever. Where is she? I have to see her!"

I don't have the time to argue with her. I can't calm down until I see her safe and in good health.

"Fine. But you don't need to be so agitated. Aozaki-sensei is much better at healing magic. She should be alright by now. You can visit her if you want to."

She looks serious again. She probably says the truth but I can't calm down just with that. I accepted Tohsaka-san's offer and she took me to the room nearby.

"Ah! Emiya Shirou, isn't it? You look fine."

A woman in her middle ages is standing next to the door. She looks strange. She wears a grey trench coat and has a short blue hair.

"Excellent work, Rin"

"Thank you, Sensei."

She calls her Sensei but I have no idea who she is.

"Let me introduce her, Emiya-kun. She's Aozaki Touko, my teacher and mentor in magecraft."

"Magecraft?"

I can't think clearly but I am sure we aren't having such a subject at school. Both Tohsaka and her Sensei glares strangely on me.

"Ah! Maybe you know it on another name. Magecraft, Kishpu, Ddewiniaeth…They mean the same. They are techniques controlling the supernatural. We can call it simply as magic."

The woman's explanation is a bit hard to grasp. I lost in the middle but maybe I've got the point. Or maybe not.

"Are you a magician, then?"

"I am. Does it sound strange to you?"

Certainly does. But I don't mention it. I am a way to confused and my head hurts like hell.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, the female knight? Over here. You can take a look if you want to. But her name…

"Khm!"

Rin interrupts her Sensei.

"Aozaki-sensei, if you don't mind I would like to talk with you in private."

"I see. We're leaving for a while Emiya-kun. Don't do anything strange with the patient."

My face burns.

"Why would-… I won't! What do you mean?"

"Ha-ha-ha! I didn't mean anything like that. You're less innocent than you look."

I try to hide my embarrassment but I know it's no use. Rin glares at me. Maybe she remembers my stupid question a while ago. The woman continues.

"She's sleeping now. Try to not wake her up. The spear causing her wounds wasn't an ordinary one. It beards a strong curse. Call yourself lucky to survive that fight without getting injured by the spear's tip. It took me hours to get rid most of the curse."

Her explanation just reminds me how lucky I was and strengthens my worries about the girl.

"Is she really alright, Aozaki-san?"

She smiles in response.

"Don't worry. She inherited the blood of the dragons. Her kind has incredible powers. She normally wouldn't die even if you gouge her heart out."

It was a way beyond me how she considers surviving without heart as 'normal'. I am not sure if she's exaggerating or not. But now I know the girl I tried to save will be alright at least.

Tohsaka-san and Aozaki-Sensei leaves and I go to see the female knight. I enter the room and I see her lying in the bed, sound asleep. Her hair has lain down and the sheet covers her to the neck. Her peaceful face finally ceases my worries. I did it. I did't know her, not even her name but I saved her. I saved her because no one else could. Why is it so hard to understand for Tohsaka?

As I look around I see the bloodstained clothes and warps along with objects hard to indentify. Aozaki-Sensei did her best. She probably struggled a lot and finished just recently. I am grateful to her. I won't forget to express my gratitude later. Next to the bed I find a suit of armor and a familiar sword. The female knight used those at the fight a while ago. The armor looks heavy. The chestpiece alone should be over 20 kilograms. It's incredible how could she fight in this with her small body. I notice a gaping hole at the left shoulder :

'I feared that wound I gave you before has done you in almost completely.'

I don't know why but suddenly remember that spear-fighter's words. He should've meant this. I can't believe it. She fought with such a wound all along. Unbelievable. I can't comprehend it.

"Am I interrupting you, Emiya-kun?"

I feel like I am waking up from a daze. I look up and see Tohsaka at the door.

"-"

My face flushes all of sudden. I don't know for how long but I realize I was staring at blond girl's face for quite a while. Tohsaka smiles at my strange reaction.

"Ah. Tohsaka-san! Why are you here?"

I do stupid things one after another. This is really emberassing.

"Aozaki-sensei is resting. She asked me to talk with you."

Her attitude is just like when I woke up. He looks serious and a bit angry.

"Talking about what, Tohsaka-san?"

"We have a few more questions and I am sure you have yours. Let's talk somewhere else."

She leads me the same room where I woke up She sits on the chair next to the desk while I am on the bed. The situation is just like then.

"I'll be straight, Emiya-kun. Just how much you know about magic?"

She asks me this strange question all of sudden. I can't really answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Fine. I put it on a different way. Do you know that the blond knight you saved just a few hours ago isn't human?"

"What?"

I don't understand. How she couldn't be a human?

"I take this as a no. Then let me ask another question. Do you know something about Alfheim?

"No, I don't . What is that."

It sounds a bit familiar, but I don't know why. I may have heard Father mentioning it or something like that. Tohsaka has a clouded expression.

"So you honestly don't know a thing. I see."

She stands up takes out a bottle of juice and two glasses.

"I am thirsty. I brought some orange juice. I pour some for you too. Here!"

She gave me a glass. Just in time. I feel really thirsty all of sudden. I drink it all without restraint.

"See? You were dry. I have no other questions. Now it's your turn to ask."

I have tons of them but I am uncertain whether I should ask them. But I give it a try.

"What did you mean by her no being human?"

It is the most important question. It bothers me above everything.

"The knight-girl? Actually she is somehow human."

"What? But didn't you…"

"Let me finish it, Emiya-kun!"

"Yes. Sorry!"

"She is human but not from this world. She came from Alfheim."

"Alfheim?"

She brings up that name again. I wonder what that mean. I let Tohsaka to continue her explanation.

"Alfheim is like another world. It is a parallel world connected to ours through the Yggrdasil Arch. Alfheim's world is vastly different from ours. For the inhabitants of Alfeim the magic is a natural thing for example. You can say that Alfheim is like a fantasy world you often read about in fictions."

"Fantasy world?"

"Yes. Just like that."

I remember comparing the girl's armor to fantasy RPGs. My guess wasn't that far. Wait!

"How can I really believe in such thing? This is impossible!"

My head aches. I feel dizzy. This is crazy! If it's a bad dream I want to wake up now!

"I didn't ask you to believe it. You're free to doubt it the way you like."

I suddenly feel sleepy. I don't know why but I can barely keep my eyes open. I see Tohsaka eating something like a medicine.

"What are you doing, Tohsaka?"

"Nothing. I am just taking the antidote."

"What do you mea…"

I lose consciousness.


End file.
